1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an apparatus and method for controlling an optical disk device.
2. Background
Optical disk devices employ a variety of techniques to control the application of power during read and recording operations. During a recording operation, for example, an optimum power control (OPC) procedure is performed to determine the amount of power to apply based on several factors including recording speed and power calibration area (PCA)) on an inserted optical disk.
These factors may be independent values or one may be dependent on the other. In the latter case, recording speed may be used as a basis for defining the power calibration area for an OPC procedure. For example, in a background art application, if a requested recording speed is faster than a predetermined speed, the OPC procedure is performed for an inner circumferential area and an outer circumferential area of the disk. Performing the OPC procedure in both of these areas increases overall recording time and represents a substantial inconvenience to the user.